1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses, image processing methods, and programs. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technique for executing an appropriate operation after determining motion of a moving object represented as image content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regarding image capturing apparatuses, such as, for example, digital still cameras, techniques for detecting the motion or the change of a subject to and capturing still images of the motion or the change available.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-246361 discloses, regarding capturing of still images executed during capturing of a video, a method for automatically capturing images when motion of a subject is large, when less motion blur is caused, or when a face is recognized.
Additionally, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-121761 discloses a method for automatically capturing still images when a change in luminance or hue in a part specified by a user or a change in an image is detected through image recognition.